Alone Together
by RoseEmbers99
Summary: After having a busy week, Fear and Joy decide to go on a midnight picnic. After all, with her brilliant job with guiding their girl, she truly deserved to take a break. StarNerve one shot.


**A/N : Hey everyone ! Welcome to my first Inside out story! After watching the movie and reading some amazing fanfics, I decided to give it a shot and write a story of my own. Actually, this story was meant to publish sooner, but It took longer than I expected. For my first story, I decided to write about my second favorite couple, Joy x Fear. The very first pairing I started to ship from the movie . From what we saw from their interactions, I think they'll make an amazing couple, same goes for Anger x Disgust. ^^**

 **This one shot takes place some time after the events of the movie, probably two or three years later and by this time Joy and Fear are dating. And this is one of their many dates. Without further ado, I present you the story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own the movie or any of its characters. They belong to Pixar and their respective owners.**

 **No flames or trolls. They are not allowed here**

Night has fallen in the mind of Riley Anderson and emotions were preparing to rest after a long tiring day.

Things have been going rough lately. With Riley joining the hockey championships and dealing with many school dilemmas, Riley has become a handful to take care of, since she's a teenager now. Nevertheless, she's been doing great with them thanks to the happy team guiding her through thick and thin .However, the day still wasn't over for two certain emotions.

After having a busy week with Riley's hockey matches, Fear though it would be better if he and Joy take their minds off things by going on a date. Or a midnight picnic to be exact. After all,with her brilliant job at keeping Riley positive during these times and leading others, she deserved to take a break. She truly did . 

" Joy, are you ready to go?" Asked Fear waiting patiently for her.

" Yeah, just give me a sec" said Joy while going through some happy memories From the past events . They were going to need some In case if dream productions decided to show one of those boring dreams. Even in Riley's teenage years, they still continued to show those repetitive dreams.

"There we go." said Joy. " These should do the trick." After a good minute of searching, she found some good ones which were from the recent events. Like that time when she scored several times on her matches. Or that time when she aced her biology test which was one of her biggest victories. Considering, she was the only one.

After putting the memories in the projector, they headed toward the recall tube to exit the headquarters. Even though they have used the recall tube for their outings before, Fear still hasn't gotten used to getting sucked out of the headquarters like that. While he found it terrible, Joy on the other hand actually found it fun to ride.

" Yay! Woohoo! " Screamed Joy with delight as she slid down the tube while Fear screamed in pure terror, holding the picnic basket close to his chest.

No matter what he did, the ride never appealed to him. And landing didn't help the matters at all. " This is last time i'm using the tube" Said Fear after recovering from the ride. " They really need to add an elevator or something like that next time they upgrade the headquarters "

" Oh come on, it's not so bad once you get used to it. And besides, it's not the first time we're using it. "

" Yeah, that's true but someone can get seriously hurt from the landing. "

They've been dating for nearly two years and without a doubt, these years has been the best ones of their lives. Fear remembered the day when he asked her out. It wasn't easy. Not even a bit. He spent days gathering all of his courage to ask her those simple words. With his new found fright and excitement, he finally asked her. And much to his delight, she accepted, followed by a hug. Mostly a bear hug. Ever since that day, they've been dating. And during these years, their relationship went perfect. She's been there for him whenever he needed her, whenever he was upset or those times when he was woken up from a horrible nightmare. She would comfort him and tell him that everything was fine and vice versa. In other words , they had each other's back through thick and thin.

After some minutes, the pair finally reached their destination : The honesty island. Ever since they started dating, they have gone to other islands for their dates before, but honesty island was special. It had always been. and there were good number of reasons. The beauty, the calmness and fact that it represented one of Riley's many positive traits. Aside from them, the two emotions had so many great memories from it. Their first date, their first kiss and their first anniversary. They all happened on this specific island.

" There we are. " said fear. " our favorite place."

" Yeah. I swear it keeps getting better and better every time we visit."

On the island, they could spot several mind workers. Either doing their job or spending time with their families. Watching kids playing, an idea popped into her mind.

" Hmmm… having the picnic on the top of that hill would be nice. " Fear said, gesturing to the hill.

" Then race ya to the top! " with that, she started to run toward the top. " winner gets to eat all the sandwiches! "

" Wha… JOY WAIT!" said Fear completely startled from her sudden run. After recovering from her run, he started to run after her as well. As always, she won. And not that it was a problem.

" Fear come on, you're taking too long this time!" she said to a now exhausted Fear, who was barely Standing on his feet. " Seriously…. Joy, next time….. tell me… before running off… like that." He panted. After that, they started their picnic. Their snacks consisted of some sandwiches, orange juice, apple juice and some cupcakes. They chated , laughed , chased after each other and reviewed their recent events. Rest of their night went like this.

" Today sure went great. " Began Joy, now lying on the picnic blanket, gazing at the sky. " Thanks a million Fear. "

" No problem. After week like that, you deserved to take a break. " Fear said now lying next to her. " I hope enjoyed it."

" Even more. I loved it! Thanks again for the night out. " Said she smiling.

Fear smiled back. " Anything for my star"

 **A/N : aaaaand there we go! I'm seriously glad how this turned out. The last part was inspired by a scene from Up, the part when Carl and Ellie went on a picnic. That was my favorite one! ^^. I'm also planning to write a series of Brickoli one shots, which will come out sooner or later . I hope you guys enjoyed reading the story. Don't forget to read and** **review and let me know what you think. Have good day/night everyone!**


End file.
